Angel of His Dreams
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: Challenge from lateBloomer04! Post AWE! Will and Elizabeth have been forced apart by fate but they are together in their dreams. The story is a reminder that love is always with you, in your heart.


Disclaimer- Disney owns everything! I own nothing!

Challenge from lateBloomer04! You have such an imagination and took some inspriration from the Aragorn and Arwen scene! Youmust have noticed that I can't resist a challenge!

Angel of his Dreams

Will Turner had been Captain of the Flying Dutchman for almost two long years. He missed his wife more ever day, but the nights were worse. Every night he tried to get to sleep but spent most of the night thinking about the last day he spent with Elizabeth on the beach. He killed him that he had only been able to be with her for one day, had only been able to make love to her once before the sunset.

This night however, it hadn't taken him long to get to sleep, falling asleep as soon as he hit his pillow. Will had never once had a dream while he was Captain.

But when Will woke he found himself in a large bed that was far more comfortable than his normal one. He sat up and found himself in white cotton shirt and brown sleeping trousers, all of which new and clean, unlike what he had worn to bed that night. The bed was covered in white sheets and large pillows in the middle an open room, the entire side to his right open with a veranda that over looking a sun that was beginning to set over the sea, giving the room a pink and orange glow. He felt wonderfully at peace in this room, which made him believe it was a dream. Then, to his amazement, he saw Elizabeth, leaning against the balcony on the veranda. She was dressed in a long white gown; it was sleeveless with a low neckline like what she had worn with him on the beach that day. This one went to the floor with no slits up the side. Elizabeth turned and smiled at him, looking like an angel with her golden hair blowing gently in the breeze and the setting sun giving her a glow. She walked over to the bed and sat down facing him, reaching over and running her hand down his face. He closed his eyes as he felt her touch,

"This is a dream?" He said but questionably. Elizabeth smiled angelically and replied,

"Yes. But it's real," Will suddenly realised that this moment might be taken from him at any moment and reached out to her, capturing her lips in a kiss. She returned it passionately and he pulled her down on top of him, in need to feel her body against was overpowering. Elizabeth moaned against him, her arms going around his neck as his hands cupped her face. She pulled back and sat up, straddling his hips. "Will," she breathed as he sat up bringing her closer. His gaze went from her lips that were swollen and red from their kisses to her long neck and smooth shoulder to the swell of her breasts. Was it just him or did her breasts look larger than last time. He moved his hands down slowly to her waist also noticing that her hips seemed wider. He looked up at Elizabeth and saw her head was leant back; leaving her swan like neck completely exposed as her hair had fallen down passed her shoulders. Leaned forward and pulled her to him, his mouth closing over her collarbone, desperate to taste her flesh. Elizabeth gasped in pleasure and wove her hands into his hair, urging him up which he agreed, sucking at her flesh as he trailed up neck and jaw line, biting her earlobe gently as he passed it causing her to giggle. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately for what felt like forever, Will wanting more but refusing to part with her lips. His lips were being to feel numb and Elizabeth suddenly moaned and pulled away, grabbing the hem of his shirt and practically ripped it over his head. Pushing him back down on the bed, kissing him softly, her lips sucking his bottom lip in her mouth, then trailed down his chin and throat, making him moan as she placed an open kiss on his Adam's apple before moving lower to his chest. Fire shot through his veins at her attentions and he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "I need you here," he whispered against her mouth then kissed her possessively, rolling them over so she was on her back. They smiled against each other's lips and Will ended it to kiss his way down her chest, pulling the material of her dress off her shoulder, revealing her chest to him. He cupped her breast with his hand and kissed her passionately, his thumb stroking her peak. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. "I've missed that!" Will whispered as he parted the kiss.

"Oh god me too!" she gasped as he continued his torture, kissing and touching her body moving to her waist before sitting back, pulling her dress down her legs and dropping it on the bed beside him. Will's eyes widened as he saw some light scars on her stomach, reaching over and touching them. "They are stretch marks," Elizabeth whispered and he looked up at her.

"Liam turned one not long ago," She had tears in her eyes and Will's heart skipped a beat.

"Liam?"  
"Our boy," she answered.

"This is real," Will said in awe. Elizabeth nodded and replied,

"I'm dreaming too!" Will met her lips passionately, cradling her gently as emotions swept through him that he couldn't express any other way than kissing her. Elizabeth whimpered and clung to him, pulling him close against her naked body. Will moaned as he felt Elizabeth's hand move over the front of his trousers, then back up to undo the fastenings. He sat back and helped her remove the trousers then lay back over her, kissing the hollow of where her neck and shoulder meet. Elizabeth hooked her legs around his ankles and kissed his shoulders, pressing herself up against him. Will kissed her mouth again quickly before pulling away, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Please Will! Please now!" she whispered against his mouth. How could he refuse?

They made love passionately, remembering every moment, reliving the memories of their first time at the beach and making new ones. Will held her so close as he moved with her, terrified that any moment he would be taken away from her. As their tempo increased Will kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth, overjoyed by the sound of Elizabeth's moans becoming louder and more desperate, a sign she was close. He could feel his release near; not making love for almost two years can have that effect on people. To his relief, she suddenly tightened around him and cried out, breaking the kiss and falling back against the pillow. Her release brought Will to his, his head falling onto her shoulder and groaning against her skin, which was coated in sweat.

They were now lying side by side on the bed, facing each other, Elizabeth covered by the sheet. Will had his hand on her waist under the sheet, gently caressing the skin. Elizabeth looked so peaceful staring at him. "I don't want to go to sleep," he whispered.

"Nor do I," Elizabeth replied sadly. "But if we don't it will only make it worse later,"

Will smiled at her. "You've changed. You've matured even more than the last time I saw was with you,"  
Elizabeth grinned back. "That's what having a child does to you," Will was dying to know more and opened his mouth but Elizabeth interrupted him with a hand on his mouth. "We don't have enough to talk about everything! I'm dying to tell you everything but it will make it so hard to leave you!" Her voice wavered as she finished the sentence. Will cupped her face and Elizabeth moved up to him. Will lied down on his back and Elizabeth moved onto top of his, resting her head on his chest, kissing the scar before snuggling against him. Her arms were wrapped around him and his around her, his hands on her smooth back. Will felt himself relax and despite his desire to stay with her felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over him as he fell peacefully back asleep.


End file.
